Tough Bro Love
by BradyHudson
Summary: Five times Finn tackles Kurt, and the one time Kurt manages to tackle Finn. Major bromance ahead.


**Hi Everyone! So, the lack of Glee over these past few months has really been killing me, especially the whole no Finn/Kurt awesomeness part. And in Canada the football season is just starting up, so I was inpired to come up with this little ditty. :) **

**Part 1 is set during "Preggers", Part 2 is between "Home" and "Furt", 3 is set during "Furt", 4 isn't really episode specific, and 5 is during the Superbowl ep. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks a lot for helping me with this Finn," Kurt said as he took up position on the football field. Finn has suggested they stay behind after football practice and train a little bit, mano-a-mano.<p>

"No problem dude," Finn replied, football in hand. That was probably the tenth time Kurt had thanked him for helping him join the football team. Even though Kurt had told him just a few hours ago that he wasn't gay, he couldn't help but notice how smiley and flirty and…Rachel-y he was acting. "Anyway, I know you're gonna be kicker and probably don't need to know a lot of this other stuff, but I figured it couldn't hurt to practice anyway, right?"

Kurt simply nodded his agreement. He would've agreed to absolutely anything Finn had suggested as long as it was one-on-one.

"Ok cool. I figured we could start with simple passing." Finn said just moments before he launched the ball towards the smaller boy.

Kurt let out a small yelp as the ball got close to him and jumped out of the way.

Finn rolled his eyes. This was going to be harder than he anticipated.

They kept rehearsing how to pass and catch for the next little while, and they managed to get to a point where Kurt wouldn't dive for safety every time the ball came near him. That being said, he would still flinch, and he hadn't actually caught one of Finn's throws yet. He was just so…dainty.

"I'm hopeless," Kurt said with a sigh after what was probably the thirtieth failed pass.

"Aw, c'mon dude," Finn said reassuringly, "You're not that bad."

"I can't even catch the ball Finn. That's like, the simplest part of this crazy game."

"Not necessarily," Finn replied with a coy grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking up from the ground. The sight that greeted him was quite alarming.

"Hudson used 'Tackle!'" Finn said as he launched himself towards his little friend. Kurt tried to dive for cover again, but Finn was a lot harder to dodge than a football. Next thing Kurt knew he was flat on his back and it felt like an elephant was stepping on him.

"It's super-effective," Kurt groaned from beneath his very large teammate.

"Hey, you got my Pokemon reference! No else ever knows what I'm talking about." Finn said as he pushed his torso up off Kurt, letting him breathe. "You little Mudkip," He added, slapping Kurt's shoulder before standing up.

"What did you just call me?" Kurt asked, confused. He had been called a lot of names before but this one was new.

"Oh…Mudkip…It's a pokemon. It's like blue and…has weird fins…and…" Finn said, trailing off into an awkward silence. "I think we should turn it in now," he added eventually.

"Ok, thanks again for helping me with this Finn!" Kurt said cheerily despite the fact he was in pain and covered in grass stains.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>It was a brisk Autumn night that Friday afternoon as the Hudsons and the Hummels were having their bi-weekly dinner together.<p>

Kurt was helping Carole in the kitchen while Kurt's father was tossing a football around with Finn in the backyard.

"So, how are you doing sweetie?" Carole asked, looking up from the pot on the stove and smiling towards Kurt.

"Uh, fine." Kurt said, a little confused by the question.

"School's going well? Do you and Finn hang out there much?"

Kurt understood now. This was one of the many attempts by their parents to gauge the relationship between the two boys.

"Um…sometimes," Kurt replied, which was sort of a lie. Sure, they had Glee Club together, and if Quinn was sick Kurt would be the one to guide Finn through math class, but otherwise they didn't really "hang out" at school much at all.

On the flipside, whenever they got together for their pseudo-family moments, like this dinner, or when Carole would drop Finn off at the Hummel's house because she was afraid of what may happen if she left her large son all by himself for longer than two hours, they would get along great. Finn would be all smiles and he would be excited to show Kurt his new video game or tell him about his amazing song ideas for Glee.

None of this would ever translate in public though.

_He's ashamed of me, _Kurt would think to himself, _ashamed of his little gay almost-brother._

"I'm glad," Carole said, turning back to the large pot on the stove. She didn't really sound all that convinced though.

A few minutes later she spoke up again, "Kurt darling, could you go and get the guys for dinner now?"

"Sure," Kurt said walking out the back door onto the now-browning grass. Finn had the ball in his hand, ready to whip it to Burt's position.

"Dinner's ready, gentlemen."

"Kay cool," Finn said, "Just let me make this pass first," He then launched the ball towards Burt, who tried to catch it, but found himself fumbling the ball between his hands until it slipped out of his grasp. It sailed straight towards Kurt's chest, and Kurt wrapped his arms around it, cuddling the ball to his chest. Funny how much easier that was when you weren't really trying.

"He caught it, he caught it! I don't lose!" Burt shouted, arms up in the air.

"We'll see about that!" Finn said as he began charging towards Kurt. Kurt had just enough time to close his eyes as Finn came crashing into him, flattening him beneath his broad chest.

"Oh! Two against one and I still cream you Hummels!" Finn shouted joyfully.

Kurt almost smiled, until he remembered that Finn would never have done that if they were in a public place.

"Get off of me you gargantuan Neanderthal!" Kurt hissed, shoving Finn upwards as much as he could and weaseling himself out from beneath him. He got up, dusted himself off, and marched back into the house.

"Are things okay with you two?" Burt asked as he offered an arm to Finn, who was still on the ground.

Finn really didn't have anything to say to that.

* * *

><p>Any doubts Kurt may have had about gaining Finn as a brother were completely wiped away after the wedding. Not only had he made a touching speech about him, but they had danced together, hand in hand in front of all of their family and friends.<p>

Kurt was still on a high as he walked into his room late that evening, or more accurately, early that morning. He still had a few finishing touches to make to his new room, but they could wait until (later that) morning. He took a sip of his warm milk and sighed in happily.

Just when he was about to hit the lamp, Finn slipped into his room, wearing a pair of sweatpants and his Power Rangers T-Shirt.

"Night bro," He said with the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Good night Finn," Kurt replied, "Sweet dreams."

"Wow, you have a lot of pillows," Finn said, looking at Kurt's bed. Kurt turned to look at his little mountain of brightly colored cushions that were sitting on top of his mattress, and then turned back to his big stepbrother.

"Yes, I feel they add to the Feng Shui of the room," Kurt said, fully aware that he just confused the heck out of Finn. "Plus they're really comfy."

"Really?" Finn asked as a malicious grin formed on his face.

"No, Finn wait!" Kurt shouted, recognizing that look in his brother's eye. But the pleas fell on deaf ears as Finn began charging at him like a freight train. Kurt had just enough time to set his glass down on his dresser before he was knocked off his feet and slammed down onto the bed. Thankfully his cushions worked like a charm and he couldn't feel a single bruise forming.

"Dude, this _is_ comfy," Finn said as he lay on top of Kurt, pinning him to the mattress. Kurt could only giggle in response.

So this is what it was like to have a brother.

* * *

><p>"Annnnnnd…done!" Kurt said as he typed up the last few words of his Social report. For the past three days he had been typing up a storm and now he was looking forward to some simple relaxation.<p>

After fully moisturizing his entire face, Kurt headed downstairs, hoping he could catch some celebrity TV before going to bed. As long as Finn or his dad weren't watching one of those shark shows that seemed to take the nation by storm every year.

He made his way downstairs and was heading for the living room when he was suddenly met with the force of a brick wall striking him in the side, knocking him to the floor. It took him a few moments to register the large person sitting on top of him.

"Hahaha, you got PWNED!" Finn said as he flexed his large biceps.

"Finnnnnn," Kurt said in his best whiny little brother voice. "What was that for?"

"Dude, I don't need a reason to tackle you," Finn replied with a cheeky grin, "It's my right as the bigger brother to inflict pain on you whenever and however I want. You better get used to it."

"Whuh?" Kurt said as he stared incredulously at his stepbrother. Finn just laughed before stepping up off of Kurt and then reaching down to ruffle his hair. He then walked over towards the phone, which was dangling off the wall, picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Thanks for holding Rach. I had important business to attend to," He said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt got up and dusted himself off, giving Finn his best death glare as he headed back towards the living room. But once he got there, and there was a nice layer of wood and drywall between him and Frankenteen, he smiled all to himself and began flipping through channels.

* * *

><p>Now, Kurt hadn't been to many, but he was pretty sure that he had just watched the strangest football game in the entire history of the sport.<p>

At the start of the game McKinley only had nine players and half of them were girls. Plus one was in a wheelchair. That and the cheerleaders were missing, which upset Kurt as he had wanted to chat with Brittany.

It became quite clear to the opposing team-and the audience- that Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Lauren were the only competent players. They were getting their butts handed to them out there throughout the entire first half.

Then came halftime, and suddenly the entire team was back, as were the three Glee cheerios all dressed in weird zombie outfits. Then to Kurt's delight people were singing and dancing and being all melodramatic all over that field. Even the arrival of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into the number couldn't quell Kurt's excitement.

And then, in a victory more shocking than that of Kris Allen over Adam Lambert, the Titans won!

As people began to clear out, Kurt ran down to where the Glee girls were huddled in their 19th century zombie girl outfits. Blaine followed slowly behind like an obedient little puppy.

It was a joyous reunion as Kurt embraced Mercedes, then Tina, then Brittany as everyone squealed in their happiness to see him. Even the guys rushed over to clap him on the back and chat with him. Except for Finn, who was still wandering around on the field. For a brief moment the ashamed idea slipped back into Kurt's head, but it quickly left. Kurt knew how much he meant to Finn now.

As if on cue, Finn called out across the field in a slow, deep, zombie-ish voice.

"Kurrrrrrrrrrt,"

"What is it Finn?" Kurt asked in a semi-annoyed voice as he rolled his eyes.

"Zombie Finn hungry," the quarterback moaned.

"Let me guess, Zombie Finn wants pizza?"

Zombie Finn slowly shook his head in response, and then smiled widely. "Zombie Finn want Kurt brains!" He then began moving much faster than a zombie is supposed to, straight towards Kurt.

"Here we go," Kurt said with another eyeroll just before his brother's ape-sized hands pushed him to the ground as Finn fell on top of him.

"OM NOM NOM," Finn said, making exaggerated eating sounds. After he had apparently gotten his fill he stood himself up and left with the other guys to go wash up.

"Was that painful?" Blaine asked, offering his hand to help Kurt up.

"That was just Finn," Kurt said with a smile as Blaine thanked the gods that he was an only child.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat cross-legged on his bed, drawing a lovely picture in his sketchbook. Sure, it was only a tree, but it was the most beautiful tree that had ever been drawn ever.<p>

On Kurt's endtable sat a piece of paper. It was his college acceptance letter. He had been accepted to a prestigious performing arts school. He had actually been fortunate enough to be offered a spot in the program by a talent scout who had been in the audience of the Glee Club Regionals competition.

Now, Finn had applied too, but as far as Kurt knew, his chances were slim. He had driven down there one day and auditioned in front of the enrollment committee, but he absolutely refused to tell Kurt how well it went, or even talk about it at all. It wasn't a huge worry though, since Finn had also applied to the local college and was basically guaranteed to get in, being the best up-and-coming football player in the entire tri-state area.

Just as he put the finishing touches on his tree, Kurt looked up and saw Finn standing in his doorway, pale as a ghost and clutching a sheet of paper.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, worried, "What do you have there?"

"My letter from the Academy," Finn said in a shaky voice as he took a few steps into the room.

"Oh, Finn," Kurt said sympathetically. He had prepared a speech for this moment but now that it was actually happening he completely forgot what he was supposed to say. He scootched across his bed towards Finn so that he could rub his arm and tell him it was all going to be okay, when Finn spoke again.

"I got in."

"What?" Kurt asked, clearing his ears so that he could hear correctly.

"I…" Finn began again as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand for a moment before looking at Kurt, a huge smile forming on his lips. "I got in!"

Kurt let out a screech that would have deafened every dog on the block as he leapt off his bed towards Finn, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Finn, who had been unprepared for this assault, struggled to regain his footing, wrapping one arm around Kurt's body while the other one – which was still holding his acceptance letter – flailed around aimlessly. He ended up stumbling backwards out of Kurt's room until he fell flat on his back in the hallway.

"This is wonderful! Finn you can be my roommate!" Kurt said with joy as he sat up so that he was straddling Finn, on knee on either side of Finn's waist.

"Yeah, that way you won't have a creepy, smelly, messy stranger like you were so worried about." Finn grinned.

"Exactly, it'll be my normal, smelly, messy brother instead! Oh, and now Rachel and I will have a strong deep male vocal to play our voices off of! Oh and just imagine the trios! And – Hey," Kurt said, a look of realization forming on his face, "I just tackled you," He said, pressing one finger to the middle of Finn's chest. He then whipped out his cell phone and started pressing a bunch of buttons on it.

"That wasn't really a tackle, I mean you jumped off of a bed and I sort of caught you before falling over…"

"Well that's not what my status says," Kurt said with a coy grin as he turned his phone around to show him _FINALLY TACKLED FINN! _in bold typed across his wall. Finn simply sighed before reaching up and lifting Kurt off of him.

"Whatever dude," He said as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Burt and Carole were ecstatic when the boys told them the news that night and they had all gone out to Breadstix together as a celebration. Later that night, however, Finn angrily stormed upstairs to Kurt's room, where the soprano was typing on his laptop. "You're stupid status about tackling me has more likes and comments than my status about being accepted into college! What the hell?"

"I know! Look at all these comments! From Puck: Proud of you boy, didn't know you had it in you! From Brittany: Yay! Kurtie finally got superpowers! From Sam: Good, that girlfriend stealer really needs – oh, nevermind, Sam didn't say anything."

Kurt turned around to see Finn doing his best Puppy Eyes face. "Oh, c'mon Finn, it's only cause my status was more unusual and unexpected than yours." He said as he stood up and put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "It's called shock value. Can't you just accept that for one day I was the one tackling you for a change?"

Finn sighed and turned, walking out of Kurt's room. He guessed that he could let Kurt have this one victory.

"I guess it was sorta a tackle," Finn said to himself as he retreated into his own room. To Finn, tackles had to be fueled by passion. Whether it was as angry passion, like when you wanted to pummel the guy on the other team, or a happy passion, like he had with Kurt. And Kurt definitely had the passion in his leap-tackle-hug thing.

He checked his status one last time, and saw a new comment had been added. Kurt had said, "Love you bro. Proud of you!" followed by a bunch of hearts and x's and o's a bunch of symbols that sort of looked like they formed a rose. He knew the other guys would make fun of it, but it made Finn positively giddy inside. Not that he would ever let anybody know.

As he turned off his phone and climbed into bed, he said happily to himself,

"I'm so gonna flatten Kurt tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I'm not really confident with how I ended most of the segments, but eh. Review pls? And I promise my next fic won't just be FinnKurt randomness.**


End file.
